More Than Meets the Eye
by Midnyght Saber
Summary: Philosophical fic. Able to split Fenton and Phantom within his mind, the two turn to you, the reader, to see that there is more to this life on Earth than just the masks of skin that we wear, the limitations of human flesh that we allow to hold us down.


**Disclaimer:**_ Danny Phantom_ and all related characters and information are the property of Butch Hartman and Viacom International, Inc. "The Fourth Legacy" is the property of Kamelot and Noise Records, a division of Sanctuary Records.

* * *

Some people say that talking to oneself is a sign of insanity. Others believe it to be a sign of genius. In my eyes, it's a way to understand a world that I'm now half from.

You see, although most people only know me as Danny Fenton, I've got a ghost half that only I and three other people know about. I've recently figured out how to split myself in two, breaking human from ghost.

In all the time we've spent separated, I've found out quite a few things that interested me. One discussion we had showed me that I'm not the only force of good in this ever-present fight.

**Settle for the journey**

**Sail across the seven seas**

**Carried by the spirit of the brave**

_One of the talks with Danny finally gave me a reason to tell him about how I truly feel, that I'm not your typical ghost and never have been. My life…afterlife, really, has been a trial that ended with me having a way and a reason to fight for what I believe in._

**Join the New Allegiance now**

**And pledge your sacred heart**

**A history that no one can forsake**

_As I told him, I was always an outcast, rejected and abused by my fellow ghosts. I had a belief, a trust in co-habitation with the human race. I gave myself over to the thought that humans and ghosts could co-exist peacefully._

_No ghost had ever been as desirous of any goal, let alone the one that I had set, but I wouldn't let that keep me shackled to the ideas of my kind. I truly believed that all beings have an inherent understanding and fellowship._

**Flying like an eagle from Oblivion**

**Guided by the rising morning star**

_True to form, I was hunted by my own kind. They didn't trust me and viewed me as a threat to their ways._

_I had no way to escape the Ghost Zone, and my existence was in danger. The last place that I wanted to end up was destroyed and in Oblivion._

_I call it fate that I was near the Fenton's ghost portal when Danny engaged the system._

**You will find the New Allegiance**

**Like a beacon in the night**

**If you're searching for salvation**

**Reach inside**

_Even Danny seemed taken aback by what happened when I told him of the events that transpired that day. The Portal actually killed off part of his human soul before I jumped into the fray. Although I can think back on that event now, I didn't realize then what had pushed me to save him. I was initially under the impression that my co-habitation theory had driven me._

_As Danny and I found out later, I had felt the part of him that died as it had passed through me. I recognized in it not only a sentient mind but also a consciousness almost identical to my own. He believed that there was an inherent purity in all humans, regardless of the social masks they may wear._

**There's a new world approaching**

**A fire to be seen**

**In following the Fourth Legacy**

My ghost and I think that there is good in everyone, and we strive to find the time and place when our new world can begin. I've mentioned that if we could find a way to turn the ghosts to our side, we might stand a chance. Unfortunately, the more we try, the worse the fights get.

**Once you find the passage**

**To another promised land**

**Don't forget the ones you left behind**

I've brought up the topic of generating more 'halfas' in the humans willing to host, but we realized, after a while, that not only would that limit the freedoms of the ghosts bound to these carriers, the human hosts wouldn't always be making sound judgments regarding their powers. Vlad's actions and my own mistakes should be proof enough of that.

We'll eventually find a way to make this work. I just hope that it's soon. We're both tired of having to inflict pain on our own kind.

Wow, I consider ghosts 'my own kind' nowadays.

**Flying like an eagle from Oblivion**

**Rising in the mirror of the sky**

I feel a chill run down my spine as my ghost half rejoins me, feeling that familiar and welcome double-consciousness melding together. Closing my eyes, I allow my other half to be unleashed.

_Jumping through the window and into the brisk night air, I take off, blasting skyward, refreshed as I tear through the light cloud cover, moisture soaking through my suit and matting my hair against my head._

**You will find the New Allegiance**

**Like a beacon in the night**

_Flight is a personal freedom and a release that I think would send our sanity into a tail-spinning dive if we ever lost it._

_Blasting through the sky, tearing away from the earth so fast I barely register that I'm nearly outside the atmosphere, and I stop only as the air around me begins to grow slightly warm against the black jumpsuit. In ghost form, we lack the need to breathe, so the altitude is of little consequence to me._

_I turn to head back home, but Danny's voice breaks through, and I feel him will me to look skyward once more._

**If you're searching for salvation**

**Reach inside**

Even through his eyes, awareness of my own mind the only active part of my human side, I ask him to turn around. I'm seemingly inches from outer space, the atmosphere so thin that the entire galaxy dances above me, silence the symphony blaring in my ears. Billions of orbs of light stare at me, and I can even make out which ones are the planets – the tint of red from Mars, the orange-yellow light of Jupiter, the brilliant glow of Saturn's rings with the muted colors of the planet as their backdrop.

**There's a new world approaching**

**A fire to be seen**

**In following the Fourth Legacy**

_Wonder, amazement, and adoration flood my system. I have to admit, this view is something certainly otherworldly._

**There's glory in the distance**

**For the ones that pay the price**

**Ignorance creates a subtle mind**

_Again, the voice of my human side calls to me. He tells me that each star is someone who is sentient in either realm. Each star will one day fade away, but until then, life, in one form or another, will continue. Unlike the galaxy before us, however, the sentient-minded still wage war and would rather fight than take the time to learn from each other. We have to show them how to live in harmony._

_This is our battle, not armed and seeking death and glory, but empty-handed, carrying nothing but a mind and heart open to learn, with the patience and willingness to help others see what we have already discovered for ourselves._

_We all have to learn to see past the surface, to see the true being beneath the shell of existence. All sentient beings must learn to do this, forsaking the false glory and the lies of the flesh…or ectoplasm, for the ghosts._

**Keep the fighting spirit**

**Never close your eyes**

**Don't forget the ones you left behind**

We have to keep trying. We can't afford to give up. We can, and will, start a new world. We will be the heralds of a new generation.

_There is no turning back now. This is the path I chose in death, and again in my rebirth. We have to make this work._

**Flying like an eagle from Oblivion**

**Rising in the mirror of the sky**

Danny Phantom is known in Amity Park, no longer feared by its residents. The stage has been set for the next act in human and ghostly life.

_The pieces are beginning to fall into place. Maybe, just maybe, our world will be more than a dream that would take forever and a day to obtain._

Even if it takes that long, however, we will keep trying. We will persevere.

**You will find the New Allegiance**

**Like a beacon in the night**

_Gliding into my room, I land quietly – it's the dead of night and I don't want to wake my folks. Huh, looks like Danny's not the only one blurring the line between life and death._

We have to set this world straight, for the sake of all who are able to comprehend our intentions, for all who have awakened to the true depth of their sentience, and for all who ever will become truly aware of the world's truths as their lives begin amid the realms of our lands. We have to do this for everyone. For everything that ever was and ever will be.

_No more should our kinds fight, caught in wars with one another, fighting only in fear._

A familiar tingle runs through my body as I become human again, the images of the galactic wonders still dancing, spread out in my mind in a cosmic dreamcatcher, the galaxy holding onto the embers of the dying hopes for the salvation and unity of the world it holds tenderly as its child, its creation. We have to start down this path, make our world reality.

**If you're searching for salvation**

**Reach inside**

_It has always been a fear of the misunderstood and the unknown that has led our kinds to fear, torment, and war. We must silence that fear, open the minds of all who exist, for sentience without tolerance has made our races empty and incomplete, a void existence that must be corrected before the paths we walk are forever our destiny and lifeline. It will be in seeing life as being of equal rank instead of as one who believes themselves different, and therefore, better than others who are not of the same society._

**There's a new world approaching**

**A fire to be seen**

**In following the Fourth Legacy**

No more will humankind and ghostkind see themselves as different. We are all the same, all of like mind. We must dissolve the ideals of society as separate, for separation denotes inequality.

We _have_ to _set _the_ world _to_ order_. Will_ you_ help _us_?


End file.
